<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose-Coloured Ficlets by ThatMasterOnline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710220">Rose-Coloured Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline'>ThatMasterOnline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the Pokemon Sword and Shield ficlets that I write as the ideas strike me. Chapter 1 is the table of contents, which will hopefully be updated with each new chapter.</p><p>Chapters involving the player will have the name Rose and use gender-neutral pronouns, the better to imagine your own character, maybe?</p><p>All drabbles posted here will be SFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Table of Contents:</p><p>Chapter 2: Submission - A look at how Rose managed to evolve his Cufant into a Copperajah. Specifically, by battling to keep the scientists in line.</p><p>Chapter 3: Slumbering Weald - A recount of what happened in the aftermath of the first encounter in the Slumbering Weald, to clear up a minor inconsistency.</p><p>Chapter 4: Wooloo - A look at you getting knocked over by the Wooloo.</p><p>Chapter 5: Gordie - The Rock-Type challenge in Circhester City, and a look at the Gordie hidden behind the persona he puts on for the crowd.</p><p>Chapter 6: Klara - My thougts on Klara, but from Rose's point of view. Cross-posted to my Goretober prompts, but no gore.</p><p>Chapter 7: Camping - Hop, Leon, and Rose spend a night out camping. Leon shows his considerate side.</p><p>Chapter 8: Peony - Rose comes back after losing to a legendary pokemon, and Peony contemplates being a father. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p><p>Chapter 9: The Final Fight - Rose challenges Calyrex...or, tries to. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p><p>Chapter 10: Possession - Rose's thoughts on Peony's possession. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p><p>Chapter 11: Admiration - Milo and Rose battle together during the Galar Star Tournament. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p><p>Chapter 12: A Champion Time - Rose faces their first crisis as Champion, with Leon's help.</p><p>Chapter 13: Legendary Birds - What might have happened if the legendary birds had attacked instead of flying away. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p><p>Chapter 14: Soft Heart - Rose and Peony face off against eachother in the Galar Star Tournament, but it doesn't go as Rose plans. (Spoilers for Crown Tundra)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I noticed at the beginning of the game that Rose has a Cufant - it's the first pokemon you're introduced to - but when you battle him later it's a Copperajah. Pokemon don't evolve without some training, and that led me to wonder what sorts of battles he was having. Which led to this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excellent. Now, turn on the monitor, let's keep an eye on Eternatus' energy levels."</p><p>	Silence.</p><p>	"...Well?" Chairman Rose turned to the scientist in charge of turning the monitor on. Elijah. Lovely man. Trying to buy a house for him and his wife. Nice, dollhouse family if there ever was one.</p><p>	"...Chairman, I...I don't feel comfortable doing this." Rose turned to face Elijah fully, staring him down.</p><p>	"Chairman!" Chairman Rose raised an eyebrow in the direction of another scientist in the room. Tom was his name, a brilliant young man trying to pay his way through university. Rose had had this exact encounter with Tom just last Tuesday, and it was showing. </p><p>	"I-I don't feel well, sir, I'd like to go home." Poor boy wanted to be out of the room before the tears started, if the look on his face was anything to judge by. It looked like his knees were just barely holding him up.</p><p>	"...Not home, Tom, we have important work to do, but...why don't you take a walk outside? The fresh air should help, don't you think?"</p><p>	"Ye-yes, sir!" And he was out of the room. He didn't want to witness this. Well, Rose kept him around for his brains, not his constitution. When Tom had left Rose's field of vision, he turned his attention back to Elijah, his gaze steel behind the pleasant smile.</p><p>	"Sorry, Elijah, what were you saying?" Everyone else in the room had their eyes firmly on their consoles, but Elijah simply wasn't going to take a hint.</p><p>	"I'm not doing this. It won't work, Chairman." Rose seemed to consider.</p><p>	"...Then it seems we've come to an impasse. I'm quite sure it is going to work. I certainly do not want to have to force you to do your job...Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"</p><p>	"No, we can't! I won't let myself be bribed any longer! No amount of money is worth this madness!" Rose shrugged nonchalantly, noting with a quiet satisfaction that time seemed to stand still, the air seeming to have been sucked out of the room. Fingers were still over keyboards, but nobody moved, nobody looked, nobody even acknowledged what was happening right next to them.</p><p>	"No? Well, that's alright then. If the carrot doesn't work then there's always the stick...And I'm afraid you'll find my stick packs quite a sting to it."</p><p>	Less than ten minutes later, Elijah stood with slumped shoulders, cradling his last pokeball in his hands.</p><p>	"...I'd like you to turn on the monitor now, Elijah."</p><p>	"...Yes, chairman..." Rose watched as the monitor flickered to life, showing the power levels exactly as he'd hoped.</p><p>	"Excellent. Well, keep me updated everyone," he said as he turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Elijah? I expect better from you in future. That bonus of yours is starting to look a little shaky."</p><p>	"...Yes, sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slumbering Weald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at what happened when your character and Hop faint. Clears up the slight inconsistency of you being already awake and then Leon saying "You were both unconscious when I found you!" Uhh...no?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fog thickened, and Rose felt their heart rate sped up anxiously. Maybe they were in over their heads. They couldn't see Hop, they couldn't see the strange pokemon, they couldn't even see their own pokemon...And then the pokemon howled, and Hop screamed, and the pokemon's fog seemed to fill their own brain, and they blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They woke some time later, slowly blinking their eyes open. Rose saw the foggy sky and the trees slowly slide into focus. They looked over and saw that Hop was lying beside them, eyes barely open. They shook their head, trying to clear the fog from their mind, but that made it worse so they closed their eyes and willed the fog away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hop! Rose!" Leon came running towards them, dropping to his knees and helping them both to their feet with a near-frantic expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha…? Lee?" Hop groaned, as Rose staggered, Leon's strong arm holding them upright, "How'd you manage to find your way here? You're pants with directions. You always get lost." As both of them regained their feet, Leon put his hands on his hips, looking exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's nice to hear from the little brother that had me worried sick! I've been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed! Of course I came looking for the both of you!" Hop gasped suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where's the Wooloo?! We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!" Leon smiled proudly and stepped to the side, clearing the way so they could see Charizard patting down a very contentedly confused-looking Wooloo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meh!" Wooloo called at the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The little chap's just fine," Leon said, "Though all of you had fainted by the time I found you here. You know this place is out of bounds…" He sighed. "...but it took courage to come in here all the same. And I can understand well enough why you did it. You did good, Hop!" Hop sighed, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least that Wooloo's alright...Yeah, Rose?" Rose smiled and nodded, making an affirmative sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad pokemon attacked…" Leon's gaze focused on Hop. "...but at least it wasn't all for nothing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attacked by some mad pokemon? What are you talking about, Hop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seemed loads stronger than any pokemom I've ever seen," Hop explained, "And it just had this sort of presence…Rose's moves didn't even touch it. I mean, really...they seemed to pass right through it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your moves passed right through it?" Leon crossed his arms, closing his eyes and thinking. "So, the fearsome Pokemon they say live in the Slumbering Weald…Are they actually illusions or something?" He shrugged. "Get strong enough and maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday. For now, let's simply get out of this place. You'll be alright now that I'm here with you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if we did get an earful from Lee," Hop said as they started walking, "...what an experience! This'll make a pretty fine first page in the tale of my legend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were outside, Leon said, "I'll see you two at the station...and be sure to meet me there. No more adventures for right now, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scout's honour," Hop said, and then, to Rose, "Don't forget to tell your mum we're off to Wedgehurst now. She'll go spare if you leave without a word...even worse than Lee just did!" Rose smiled as Hop ran off. It would be a nice first page in Hop's...no, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>legend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wooloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wooloo! Come back!" They turned, just in time for a Wooloo to crash right into them. They lost their balance and fell, landing on their back as the Wooloo regarded them with a 'what are you doing down there?' expression. Meanwhile the trainer came running up to them, offering a hand to help them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My...are you okay? You took that Tackle head on…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm alright," they said, brushing themselves off, "I'm not hurt." Suddenly the person, who Rose remembered as being one of the gym leaders, peered at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm? Oh, you must be one of those Gym Challengers, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am." The gym leader nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, I thought so. I saw you at the opening ceremony. My name's Milo. I'm a gym leader, and rather partial to Grass-type pokemon. I've been itching to see just how good the Champion-endorsed challengers are...Let me find out at the Gym Stadium! Just head on through this route, and you'll run right into my stadium. See you there!" They nodded, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Milo turned to the Wooloo and began ushering it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on now. Back to the stadium with you, too! We can't keep the Gym Challengers waiting! And no more running off when my back is turned!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baaaah~" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gordie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anyone who's played through Gordie's gym challenge knows exactly where this is going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear me? Try to feel your way through...Trust your senses…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose found the voice comforting as they stepped out onto the ground, not knowing if each step might send them falling down. It was a smooth and masculine voice, and Rose felt their nerves calm ever so slightly. They were cautious, not nervous now as they carefully walked to the first platform. They made it, defeated the first trainer, and continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose found themself hoping to hear that soothing voice congratulating them for completing the first leg of their journey, and was disappointed when no such voice came when they touched the platform. They began to ascend the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's it...That's the ticket…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Things seemed a little brighter for Rose as they continued up the stairs, and a smile tugged at their lips. As they approached the next set of traps, that voice said:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath. Focus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stopped, doing just that. They saw two trainers, and they felt confident enough to take on both. Or...maybe the correct path would lead them to both trainers regardless. That was the most likely outcome. The trainer on the left was closest, so they decided to start there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few close calls, each involving the detectors suddenly spiking and Rose taking a few hasty steps back, they made it. They battled the trainer, and continued on. The platform seemed close. Rose didn't think it would be that easy, but surprisingly, it was. Trying to make their way to the end, though, Rose fell. Three times. It was embarrassing, and Rose couldn't help but grimace up at the sky. Rose continued up the stairs, immediately noticing a heavy, dusty fog picking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It might get a bit harder to see, now...You have to carry on, not knowing what lies before you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose started walking, taking miniscule steps each time and clutching the detectors nervously. They had to trust entirely in the detectors. They swallowed, just as the voice echoed across the room:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling nervous yet? Your heart is pounding, isn't it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Could they take that as a sign they were going in the right direction? Who knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They vaguely saw a platform, and began to move towards it, grateful when they met not one, but two solid platforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No hesitation. Your only choice is forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded to themselves, stepping forward firmly, and was spotted by a gym trainer moments later. Ah, a warning, of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they had to leave the safety of their platform. They took a breath, stepping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure opens your eyes to things you couldn't see before.</span>
</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering their detectors were vibrating, Rose turned and tried another direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let yourself slip up now. Not this close to the end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close. They took a firm breath, and pushed on. As they stepped onto the platform, the fog cleared. The end was right there, but there was no way those two blocks of sand wouldn't be traps. They went around, and made it. As they ascended the stairs, the voice sounded again, sounding ever so slightly tremulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You did...wonderfully. Just wonderfully. Now, Gym Challenger. Join me on the pitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the familiar rumble of an eager crowd reached their ears, Rose allowed themselves a small, private smile before walking out to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there. The name's Gordie." Rose could only smile wider. They wanted to thank Gordie for their encouraging words, but held back. The smile on Gordie's face said they didn't need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I admit I feel a little bad for doing this to a Gym Challenger, but...I'm going to use this match to show the crowd that my pokemon are unbeatable! So let's get this over with, Challenger!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harsh words, but that was alright. Gordie, as a gym leader, had a part to play, and encouraging support wasn't part of that. Rose had seen Gordie's heart during the challenge, and that was what mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Klara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally a Klara hatefic.Not even sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klara...just...was not Rose's cup of tea.  Her personality left a lot to be desired...which was to say, her personality left Rose simmering with anger. Her attitude was as toxic as the pokemon she used. Whiny, cheating, no-good poison-type user. Boo-hoo, I've been surpassed because I was lazy. Was Rose supposed to be upset because she lost? That's what happens. It was too little, too late, she even cheated, and she still lost. Rose thought it was well-deserved. It was the pokemon equivalent of slacking off the entire school year, then cramming the night before the exam and somehow being surprised you failed. That's not shocking, that's the obvious outcome of spending all year not caring. Playing nice with the master wouldn't change all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, though. Truth will out, as they said. And it certainly did, but that didn't mean Rose would ever be comfortable seeing that pink hair and awful jacket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hop, Leon, and Rose go camping. Leon tries to make it enjoyable for everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, I’m excited to be camping! Hotels are great and all, but I’ve really missed roughing it like I did back when I was doing my gym challenge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose disagreed. After all the time spent roughing it, they wanted to be in a nice hotel bed right now. The soft pillows, warm blankets, soft mattresses...Rose would take all of it in a heartbeat if it meant not sleeping on rough ground and eating curry for dinner...again. Oh, they were getting sick of curry. Day in, day out...Rose had been craving something else. They let their pokemon out of their pokeballs, Leon’s pokemon mingling happily with Hop’s, and Hop’s mingling happily with Rose’s. With all eighteen pokemon happily out of their pokeballs, they sat down to their curry dinner. Rose bit back an exhausted sigh. The curry was good, of course, it was just that Rose was so sick of curry. They sat and played until the fire got low. Leon told scary stories, Hop told scary stories...Rose excused themselves to bed early. They looked at their disappointing sleeping bag, sighing as they closed the tent flap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Rose called from inside the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night!” Hop called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Rose!” Leon echoed after him. Rose got changed into pyjamas, curled up in the sleeping bag, and tried to ignore the hard ground under the floor of their tent. Rose sighed. The bumps in the ground made it almost impossible for them to get comfortable, but as the hours ticked by Rose eventually fell into a fitful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Rose? Rose?” Rose woke to Leon’s voice calling them softly from the entrance to the tent. They groaned, sitting up and looking over at Leon and his fluffy pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you were less than eager to sleep on the ground, so I thought I’d let you borrow my sleeping bag. You know I’m excited for the hard ground, and no sleeping bag really helps it feel more real. You can put my sleeping bag under yours, or just crawl in while still inside your own sleeping bag, double up. It’s up to you. Either way, it’ll help make you a little more warm and cozy. And tomorrow night I promise we’ll sleep at a hotel.” Rose sat up in their sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Some champion I’d be if I let someone suffer for a sleeping bag I barely even want. Just take it, give it back tomorrow morning. Do you need help setting up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, actually. I like the double up idea.” Leon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, doubling up it is!” Leon crawled inside, unfolding his sleeping bag and holding it open for Rose to worm their way inside. Leon adjusted the sleeping bag, making sure it was snug around their body, then squeezed gently to tuck them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cozy?” Rose nodded, and Leon smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He patted their shoulder. “Sleep well, Rose.” Rose nodded, closing their eyes. The bumps and rolls of the ground were much less with a second layer, and Rose wasn’t nearly as cold, either. The next morning, Rose emerged considerably more well-rested than they had planned to be, and they did indeed all book a hotel the following night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Peony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peony knocked quietly, then slowly turned the knob and opened the door to the bedroom he'd given to Rose. Rose was asleep, like Peony knew they would be. They'd stumbled in, face pale and trembling violently, all six of their pokemon utterly fainted in their balls, and Peony had ushered them to the bedroom to sleep and recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony smiled as he watched Rose sleep. Nia was at that age where she didn't want her pops hanging around, and that was a tough lesson to learn...But Rose, at the same age, didn't seem to mind. They seemed to enjoy his exuberance, as well as all the other things Nia now found annoying. Peony was beyond glad for the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose inhaled, sighing out a breath, and Peony felt his protective side flare. This kid had bested him in battle, so to see them come back from an encounter totally annihilated like that...perhaps it was too dangerous to be chasing legendary pokemon. For now, at least. Without pokemon to fight, Rose could get attacked, and the wild pokemon here were no pushovers. Peony appreciated the company, the fun, but he certainly didn't want Rose to get hurt. He'd bring it up when Rose woke. Suggest they go slow. For now, though...Rose needed to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony stepped forward, tucking the blankets a little tighter around Rose's shoulders. Incredibly powerful trainer though they may be, Rose was still just a child, and what kind of father would Peony be if he sent this child into danger without considering the consequences?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a very good one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Final Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calyrex had said that Rose could face him when they were ready. Rose was ready now. They stepped forward, and Calyrex said something that they couldn't understand anymore. As they stood in front of Calyrex, however...they began to tremble. The sheer power emanating off of them...Rose's pokeball fell from their hand, and Rose stumbled, nearly collapsing as they bent to pick it up. They felt powerless and, worse, pathetic, being so confident while being so weak…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chanced glimpse up at Calyrex showed understanding, and the waves of power vanished almost entirely. When Rose got the trembling under control they picked up their pokeball, offering a timid smile to Calyrex who returned it eagerly. And then, Rose snuck off to train with their proverbial tail between their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, if they were as strong as Leon...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You seem distracted, human child. The use of this vessel to speak is disconcerting to you, I expect. It is not ideal, but it is the only means I have of communicating with you. Please know that no harm will come to him. You have seen that he awakens unharmed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose knew all of that in theory, but seeing Chief Peony floating in the air and glowing and unconscious still made them worry. They finished talking to Calyrex, sighing quietly when Peony woke and wandered back to the base to take a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to the cabin, finding Peony standing at the stove where they usually were. The sight always brought a smile to their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, Rose! Sorry for bolting on ya, just felt real weird for a minute there, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling better?" Rose asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I'm alright now. I musta been acting weird, you were looking at me funny. I hope I didn't scare you too bad!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't. It's just...nice to see you back at the stove."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".. At the stove?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It almost looks like you're making hot chocolate. It's a nice thought to have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Well then, I could try to whip up some hot chocolate for us, what do you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That...sounds nice. Thank you, Peony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime! You're the chief expeditioner, and I gotta keep the expeditioner's spirits up so the expeditioner keeps...expeditioning! Right? So, hot chocolate, coming right up!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Admiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Milo and Rose battle together during the Galar Star Tournament. Inspired by something that did actually happen in my playthrough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Question: At what point can I stop posting about spoilers? Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not ready to wilt just yet!" Milo exclaimed, "It isn't over 'til it's over!"</p><p>And then, just like that, it was over. Milo's gigantamax Flapple had been taken out with one hit. They hadn't even managed to knock out <em> one </em>of their pokemon. Milo stepped back, sighing contentedly, and waited for Rose's inevitable defeat. </p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>As the minutes ticked on Milo grew more and more awed. Rose was fighting back two pokemon with their one. And they were <em> winning </em>. Every move, every switched pokemon, it all seemed carefully calculated to have the greatest effect. Rose's pokemon were completely opposite types, which meant they had something up their sleeve for every pokemon, and they weren't purist about using full restores and max revives, something that proved the downfall of many gym leaders.</p><p><em> Take Piers and dynamaxing </em>, he thought, then shook himself. Piers not dynamaxing was his choice, and Milo would respect it.</p><p>Raihan growled as his pokemon fainted, and the fight continued. Rose's face held determination and intense concentration. Even with Milo out of the running, they still wanted to win. It was incredible. Every move, every pokemon switch, every item used, it was all carefully calculated to do the most damage possible. Rose was still just a kid, but Milo had so much to learn just by watching them. They fought long and hard, and then the impossible happened. </p><p>Rose won.</p><p><em> One trainer won against two… </em> Milo thought, absolutely in awe. <em> And not just any two trainers, Raihan and Leon. Incredible...No, beyond incredible! </em></p><p>The crowd was going absolutely wild, and they shook hands with their opponents before walking off the pitch. Rose had all but singlehandedly won the final match.</p><p>"Champion Rose…" Milo began, tugging at his scarf, "That battle was really something, and...I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I promise I'll get stronger, and then...I hope you'll choose me to be your partner again. I want to watch you battle again." Rose beamed.</p><p>"Of course. I had a great time with you, Milo. We'll definitely work together again." </p><p>Milo grinned bashfully, and tugged on his scarf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Champion Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon and Rose fight off a pokemon togehter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a bit long to be a ficlet, but it's pokemon related, so it deserves to be posted here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Champion Rose?” No matter how many times they heard it, they would never get used to it. To be fair, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>only heard it three times thus far, but it still felt like they’d never get used to it. Champion Rose. It was almost like a dream. Everything that had happened with Eternatus...pretty much everything since then had felt like a dream. It was strange. At ten years old, they were already rich beyond their wildest imagination. They had luxuries, they went to events, and being the champion came with so many responsibilities, especially since what had happened with Chairman Rose. Nobody criticized them, though. Leon had already set the precedent of being a young champion. Rose would have to ask Leon how he handled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bother you, Champion, it’s just that a den in the wild area has been taken over by a strange pokemon. According to reports, it’s stronger than any pokemon anyone has ever encountered. Many trainers have tried to capture it, and they’ve only enraged it more, and it seems to have no problem attacking people. Please, Champion Rose, if you could just look into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can,” Rose said, with more confidence than they felt. An enraged pokemon, that was attacking people? Rose pulled out their cell phone and dialed Leon, who had graciously offered to help with champion duties until they’d gotten used to it. Normally, that meant paperwork and big decisions about the League, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon, it’s Rose. Somebody said there's some kind of super strong pokemon attacking people in one of the dens. Can you come with me and check it out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, which den was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I…" Rose looked around for the person who'd told them, but they had already vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...didn't ask…" they finished, "I'm...I'm sorry, I should've…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes, you should have asked, but they also should've thought to tell you," Leon said gently, "It's alright. We're not scared of a few wild pokemon, are we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I like to hear. Alright, we'll meet at the meetup spot, and work our way through the dens, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. See you in...half an hour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Be sure to stock up, we don't know what we're going into."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you soon, Rose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose!" When they arrived Leon was already waiting, and he waved them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All ready?" Leon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm all set," Rose replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then! Well, let's start working through them one by one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leon?" Leon looked up, and Rose pointed towards Hammerlocke, where a neon green light shot up from somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good catch, Rose. Alright, let's start there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the green light, a burst of energy suddenly erupted, and a strange green pokemon shot into the sky. It was long, and like a snake, and they both watched as it suddenly began flying toward Hammerlocke, clearly with malicious intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get to Hammerlocke!" Rose cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go!" As they ran, Leon dialled a number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raihan!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, I see it! Sebastian, start knocking on doors, go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're coming to sort it out, Raihan, hang tight!" The call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rose and Leon arrived in Hammerlocke, people were being led out by all sorts of pokemon. The monstrous pokemon from earlier was firing large bursts of green light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like flying-type pokemon would work well here. You still got that Corviknight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Come on out, Corviknight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charizard, go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we try to lure it out of the city?" Rose asked, and Leon shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late for that now. Trust Raihan to keep everyone safe. For now, let's focus on knocking this thing out of the sky!" Rose nodded, and they started up their attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charizard, use flamethrower! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corviknight, follow that with drill peck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting, which only made things worse. Charizard's attacks became more about lighting up the sky so Leon and Rose could follow the pokemon. Rose and Leon's pokemon could barely make a dent in the pokemon's armour, but still it seemed to decide it didn't like having them around and dove straight to the ground, breaking through ceilings and floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hammerlocke stadium?" Leon cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no...We have to get down there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right behind you, Rose!" As they entered the building, it looked like most of the building was intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's take the lift down," Leon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that safe?" Rose asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't exactly have other options, Chairman Rose didn't design any stairs into his floor plans." As they descended to the laboratory, Leon patted Rose gently on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Rose. We've got this. The both of us against the one pokemon? It barely stands a chance! But here, let me heal up our pokemon, just in case." When they emerged from the elevator and walked into the laboratory, they saw that pokemon had nestled itself comfortably into Chairman Rose's laboratory as though it were a den. The pokemon, absolutely massive in its own right, prepared to attack the moment it saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!!" Rose cried, "We can help you!!" The pokemon stopped, glaring down at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We...we're sorry we attacked you earlier," Rose continued, "And we're sorry those other people attacked you, too. You...you're not from around here, are you? Are you lost?" The pokemon stared, and Rose began edging their way closer. Leon stood back and let Rose take control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This...this building...it's not a great place to build a den. The ground's not soft...and besides, I know you'd rather be home, right? Where you belong? We...we're strong trainers, so if something happened, or you're in some kind of trouble...we can help you, too." Rose kept edging closer, holding out a hand to the massive pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please...let us help you. We'll help you find your way home." There was a pause, as the pokemon seemed to consider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it whipped its tail back and struck Rose head on, sending them flying back the way they'd come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ROSE!!" Leon grunted as Rose collided with him, and his arms wrapped around Rose to catch them as the force of the impact sent him tumbling backwards onto his back. Leon grunted, then sat up with Rose still in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Rose? Rose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-ow…" Leon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, stay behind me. Charizard, come out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We tried getting it to listen to reason. That didn't work, so we either defeat it or tame it." Rose nodded, getting to their feet and readying their pokeball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you're up to fighting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay. Chandelure, go!" The pokemon readied an attack, aimed at Chandelure, and took it down in one hit. Rose watched in shock as Chandelure fainted, but quickly recovered, pulled Chandelure back, and readied a second pokeball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Corviknight, go! Use retaliate!" Corviknight came out, and immediately went for the attack, eyes furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charizard, follow that with another flamethrower!!" The pokemon struggled to get up after that attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leon, try to catch it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way ahead of you!" Leon readied an Ultra Ball and threw it. It wobbled once, twice...and the pokemon broke free. It roared, but looked at the two trainers in front of it and took off, clearly not in the mood to fight anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we have a break, at least. Rose, how are you? Are you hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little shaken, but I think I'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Let me heal up your pokemon for you before we try to find this thing again." Leon's phone beeped, but clicked before he could answer it. And then Rose's phone beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, it's Raihan. That massive pokemon took off toward the wild area to the west. Are you two okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're alright. Has everyone been evacuated?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're all safe, and on the way to Motostoke for the time being." Rose nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Leon and I have weakened it, we should have this cleared up when we find it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Raihan out." Their phone clicked as Raihan hung up. Leon stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's probably gone back to a den. Let's chase it down and finish this once and for all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pokemon wasn't hard to find, but the den also wasn't glowing as strongly as it had been before. They entered, and the pokemon roared again, but it was looking at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rillaboom, go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corviknight, come on out!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Rillaboom, use drum beat!" The pokemon collapsed, and was struggling to get up, but its gaze snapped to Rose when they readied a pokeball. Rose threw the pokeball, and it wobbled once, then stayed still. Leon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice one, Rose. Now, let's deliver that to the professor and her trusty assistant, and see if they can tell us where its home is." Rose nodded, then approached the pokeball, picking it up. The pokeball wiggled, and Rose barely had time to gasp before the pokeball burst open, once again sending Rose flying back to land on hard, rocky ground. The pokemon roared, standing tall and looking viciously proud of its deception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose!!" Rose coughed, and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose?" Leon asked, not taking his eyes off the massive pokemon. "Rose, talk to me, you alright?" Rose coughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we tried being nice, and each time you shoved our kindness back in our faces. I'm done being nice. Rillaboom, use drum beat again! Good, now come back! Charizard, come out! Use flamethrower!" The pokemon roared and fainted, and Leon threw a pokeball. It wobbled, and then clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay in the pokeball this time," Leon nearly grumbled. With the pokemon safely captured, Leon turned and ran to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Rose weakly opened their eyes, then closed them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leon…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Rose. We're gonna get you somewhere safe, okay? How about we go visit Professor Sonia and you can have a nap, okay? Here, I'll carry you." Leon maneuvered Rose so they were on his back, carrying them out of the den and promptly calling a flying taxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wedgehurst, please." When they arrived, Leon put Rose back on his back and set off towards Sonia's home, where they gave the two occupants the shock of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leon? What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lee- Rose! Rose, are you okay, what happened? Rose, say something!" Rose opened their eyes and smiled briefly at Hop, then closed their eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose just needs a nice long nap, and in the meantime, I need you to tell me where this pokemon lives so I can get it back where it belongs." Leon set the ultra ball on the table, then set off towards the bedroom with Rose. He tucked Rose in, then stood to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Le...on?" Leon stopped, going back to sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Rose. What do you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't've…" Leon waved them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. What you did was the right way to handle that situation. Always extend the hand of friendship first, as many times as it takes. I would've done the same, and I'd've gotten smacked around the same as you did. You did exactly right. You're doing fantastic, okay? Don't beat yourself up. Even the unbeatable champion has to get beaten now and again." Leon patted them on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did good, Rose. Now get some sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Goodnight, Leon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Rose."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Legendary Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their phone beeped, three sets of eyes turned sharply towards them, and Rose experienced mortal terror for the first time in their life. The purple pokemon glared at them, light filled their vision, and Rose's entire body went cold before they passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's weird they aren't picking up...they seemed the type of kid to answer their phone…" Peony waited, calling back a few times, but as the hours ticked by, Peony found himself growing worried. Finally he left their base camp to go looking himself, but not before scribbling a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven't heard from you in a few hours, so I've gone to look. If you're reading this, stay here until I get back, or give me a call.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peony</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony looked well into the night, aware that the pokemon here were super strong and could easily overwhelm someone who was unprepared. He asked everyone he talked to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen a kid? About yea high, big backpack…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" One said, "They asked about the giant's tree earlier today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Peony said, before heading toward the tree. Had something happened? He crossed the river on his Copperajah, then kept walking. Peony followed the path toward the tree, rounded a corner, and froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose! ...Rose!!" Rose was lying motionless on the ground near the tree, and as Peony ran up and knelt down he noticed they were shivering violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose! Rose, can you hear me? It's Peony! Oh, this is super-ultra-duper bad…Come on, Rose, I gotcha…" He scooped the trembling Rose into his arms, carrying them back to the water, then putting them up on his Copperajah and holding on tight as they crossed the river. He thought about the long walk back to base, realized he could call a flying taxi, and did just that. He held Rose tight as they shivered, all the way back to the base camp, and when they got in Peony pulled off Rose's bag and shoes and tucked them into bed. He turned the heat up in the house until he shed all of his winter gear, then got a hot water bottle and gently tucked it into Rose's stomach. They clutched it fitfully, and they shivered, even still. Peony checked Rose's pokemon and found them mostly in good health. Whatever had happened, it had happened before Rose could pull out a pokeball to defend themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're gonna be okay, Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peony thought, mostly to reassure himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony watched Rose as they slept, and he couldn't have found the words to describe his relief when Rose's trembling subsided even if he tried. It became more of an anxious twitch every now and again, and it was clear they weren't well, but they were on the mend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the hours ticked by Rose suddenly started to shiver violently again, and groan. Peony took the hot water bottle and reheated it, and tucked the blankets closer around them, and when Rose's eyes suddenly fluttered open he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose? Can you hear me, chief?" Rose gasped in way of reply, and they shuddered and struggled upright, and their eyes darted around the room in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, chief, hey, it's just me," Peony said hurriedly, and gripped them by the shoulders to steady them. They jerked, and recoiled, but Peony held firm and when Rose's eyes finally focused on him they sighed with relief, and then their eyes closed and they sagged into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gotcha, chief," Peony said, and rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peony…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heya. Rough time of it out there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was...there...these birds...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>called me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peony, you couldn't have picked a worse time...And they looked at me, and the purple one...my whole body went cold, like...like...I...I thought I was going to die, Peony…" they finished weakly, and Peony sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well! No scary pokemon's gonna getcha here, not with me standing guard! I'll knock 'em right out with my iron will and super strong team, so you just rest easy, alright?" Rose nodded, and swallowed, and when they laid back down Peony tucked then in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you wake up, you gotta tell me the whole story, chief." Rose nodded, but their eyes were already closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep tight, Chief."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soft Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Them and Gordie. Leon and Peony. Rose was already bracing themselves for a difficult fight. Leon's Aegislash was a pain, and it knocked out their first pokemon easily. Gordie wasn't doing much better, suffering under Peony's relentless attacks. Rose sent out a Gardevoir, and immediately realized their mistake - fairy type pokemon were weak to steel types. Rose winced...but Peony passed up on an obvious attack, to go for Gordie again. Huh? Rose pulled their Gardevoir back on the next turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened quite a lot during their fight. Peony would have a chance against Rose. Either their pokemon was weak and one more hit from Peony would take it down, or Rose would forget a type advantage, or give Peony some other easy opening. For some reason, Peony would never take it. Rose thought they just got lucky the first few times. They would breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn’t until Gordie was down to his last pokemon and not one of Rose’s had been knocked out that they began to get suspicious. Gordie stood strong, and fought well, but with both Leon and Peony’s attacks focused on him, he just couldn’t hold out. As Gordie’s last pokemon fell, Rose suddenly realized:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony hadn’t attacked them. Not once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, they hadn’t really been attacking Peony, either, but with Leon’s Charizard easy pickings for their water-type Milotic, that was about to change. Gordie had managed to more or less single-handedly take down two of Peony’s pokemon, and that left only one. Peony would have to attack them now, except he didn’t. He used (insert move here), and Rose’s next attack took down his last pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange. Really strange. Peony hadn’t attacked them, not once, during the whole fight. Why not? He couldn’t have been going easy on them, he knew better than most anyone how strong Rose was. Couldn he...was it...could he just not bring himself to attack them? For some reason? ...Strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a great match!” Leon said. He said something about both sides fighting their hardest, and Peony fought back the urge to wince. He hadn’t fought his hardest, not even close. There...there was something about the Chief being on the other side of the field...He couldn’t explain it. He knew Rose could handle themselves, but somehow he just...couldn’t bring himself to hurt Rose. If he had to guess, he would say it had something to do with Rose’s name all over the stadium. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose. His brother. He left the Pokemon League because of him, left his gym, his everything, because he wanted to get away from him. Away from that smile that chilled the blood even more than that strange Articuno with the terrible glare. Back here, in the stadium, with Rose’s name all around him...It felt like a mockery. Rose - Chief - had beaten Rose and stopped whatever half-cooked, ridiculous plan to “save the Galar region” he’d been concocting. Now, fighting the Chief in the stadium with Rose’s name all over it...felt like...exactly what Rose wanted. Rose always wanted people to turn against eachother, sparked conflicts wherever he went. Well, Peony would have no part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he did everything possible to avoid attacking Rose. Even after all of Gordie’s Pokemon had been defeated, he still couldn’t, he actively tried not to attack Rose. He decided he just didn’t like fighting Rose. He was immensely glad, then, when Rose chose him as his partner, next time the tournament was held. That felt...like exactly the opposite of what Rose would have wanted. And Peony was always on board with spiting his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>